You Don't See Me
by Stars-under-the-Sky
Summary: Jade is in love with her long time best friend, Cat. But does Cat feel the same?


Jade glanced at Cat, a small sigh escaping her lips. The two had been best friends since preschool. Even before Beck, Jade felt feelings for the shorter girl. Jade saw Beck as a way to get rid of those feelings. Although she loved Beck, it failed. After they broke up though, the feelings for the red-head were stronger than ever. Jade sighed again, glancing at the red-head, a huge smile on the small girl s face. It made a soft, sad smile appear on her face. She knew they d never be more than best friends, but she could wish, she could always wish.

A few days later, the Big Show Case was happening again at Hollywood Arts. Jade had been asked to sing for the show. She had long since decided what she would sing. It was one of her favorite songs. Tonight would also be the night where she d tell Cat how she felt. Jade just hoped she wouldn t ruin their friendship. As she got up on stage, she heard the music start playing. She took a soft breath before starting to sing.

I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say

How I, I feel right now

And I'd like to follow you down the hall

And see where it goes from there

But you, you don't care

'Cause you don't see me that way

You don't see the way I look at you

When you are not looking at me

I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had

About you and me

But you don't see me that way

And I'd like to hold you here in my arms

And have you never leave

And I'd like to give you all that I have

To have you stay with me

Oh, but you, you don't see me

You don't see me that way

You don't see the way I look at you

When you are not looking at me

I wish that I could tell you

Every single thought I ever had

About you and me

But you don't see me that way

I stare at you across the room

I maybe make a move at you

I don't think you'd take it too well

I steal another glance or two

I maybe take a chance with you

But you, you don't need me

You don't even see me

And you don't see me that way

You don't see the way I look at you

When you are not looking at me

I wish that I could tell you

Every single thought I ever had about you and me

But you don't see me that way

No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no

No, you don't... see me... that way...

When she stopped singing, the crowd erupted in applause. Walking off stage, a cocky smirk on a face. It was completely different from what she felt. But this smirk was what the Jade West people expected to be like after a great performance. Cat ran up to her with a goofy smile, practically tackling her to the ground. It took everything inside of Jade to look annoyed rather than amused, which is how she felt. That was amazing Jadey! Cat cried. Her friends followed behind Cat, applauding Jade for her great performance.

When everyone who was suppose to be in the show finished, Cat followed Jade to her car. Cat was suppose to be sleeping over at Jade s house tonight. They drove in silence to her house. When they got there, Cat bolted out of the car, screaming Gotta pee, gotta pee! Chuckling, Jade followed her, smirking.

After Cat did her business and the girls changed into their pajamas, they sat down in front of the TV. Jade s father was on a business trip so they were alone. Cat, pick the movie. Jade grumbled, knowing it would be Disney. Cat, like Jade thought, picked a Disney movie. The Aristocats, to be specific. Jade shook her head. She secretly loved this movie, but she d never admit that to anyone.

Cat giggled. You know you love this movie, Jadey! The kitties are so cute! She curled up, laying her head on Jade s shoulder. Jade simply smiled lightly.

As the movie movie ended, both girls stood up to stretch, before sitting back down. Cat? Can I tell you something, Jade murmured quietly. Cat looked at her curiously, nodding. I like you, Cat. A lot. . . . More than a friend. Like, love. Jade whispered, looking down.

Cat looked shocked I Jade? She murmured.

Jade glanced at the red-head. Yes? Jade expected an I hate you or for Cat to run out the door. Something not good. Something that would break Jade s heart.

Do you mean that? Cat asked, an innocent look on her face. Jade nodded. Cat grinned a huge goofy smile. I like you too, Jadey! Cat said, tackling Jade off the couch. Jade sat there, with the red-head on top of her, shocked. Cat kissed her and Jade kissed back.

Cat, will you be my girlfriend? Jade asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. Cat smiled bigger and nodded, kissing her new girlfriend again.

Cat suddenly went wide eyed. Jadey! We re like Dutches and Tom O Malley! Cat cried. I m Dutches and you re Tom, Cat said innocently. Jade smirked and nodded.

The rest of the night, the two watched movies and cuddled. A few years later, the two got married and went off to college. After college? Jade became a huge actress/director and Cat became a huge actress for Broadway. The two adopted 3 kids and loved each other unconditionally. No matter what happened after that night, the two were there for each other. 


End file.
